Pure Blood
by inuyashas-pen
Summary: Shizriu is a black Barn Owl  /they are real and are really cool/  . He was kidnapped by a group who calls themselves the Pure Ones. Oddly enough he finds he feels right at home.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: After a day of hard thinking, I've decided to publish this story before my upcoming sequel. I will be writing both this and the sequel at the same time. I just decided that I want to show the Pure Ones' side of the story and dive head first into Shizriu's world and his background. This starts off before the movie. We'll start off as Shizriu has lost all of his downy white and grey feathers, ready to take branching lessons, as he is found by a Pure One scavenger owl. So here is chapter one of Pure Blood. **

Shizriu stood at attention as his father spoke. "My son, the key to branching is not worrying about how much noise you make as long as you land safely." Shizriu nodded and jumped, gliding in an awkward bob and weave. As he landed he almost slipped.

He looked down and took notice that he was way too high to really see the ground. Shizriu then put his attention back to his dad who glided down and landed next to him. "That was good. Try again." His father urged him.

Shizriu took to the sky again, gliding down. This time, it was less clumsy. He landed and stood up straight, waiting for his father. He looked up and saw his father in a squabble with another owl. His eyes widened as he saw his father fall, in a spray of blood and feathers.

Shizriu was then lifted into the air and taken from the tree he had called home. He watched as it slowly became a dot that was unrecognizable from the rest of the many trees of Tyto forest. Shizriu looked skyward to his captor.

It was an immense sized owl, but the color of his feathers made it really hard to tell what type of owl he was. The owl's feathers were stained white with red splashed in. Jake remembered that his father had told him that different colored owls were natural.

Shizriu and his family were black Barn Owls. Their colors were black backs and faces with dark brown breasts which differed from a typical Tyto Alba which were white faced and light brown feathers with white breasts.

Soon Shizriu started to notice more owls with owlets in their talons. So he wasn't the only owlet stolen from his home. But he had to wonder if their fathers were slaughtered in front of them too. Shizriu noticed that the initial shock of that finally was wearing off.

He started to struggle and shouted, "Let me go!" The huge owl holding him looked down at him and said, "Silence young'un" Shizriu glared at the owl and continued to struggle. "Now stop tha' I can't fly straight if ya keep tha' up."The great owl said.

Shizriu then bit the owl's talon, he felt his beak fill with gushing blood, but he didn't care, he bit even harder. He had to fight to escape. The owl carrying him let out a yelp and tried to shake Shizriu's mouth loose, but to no avail. He kept biting down harder and harder, but the owl still didn't let him go.

Soon Shizriu noticed that the talon he had in his beak went limp, he looked and saw the talon falling from the sky. The huge owl screamed out, "Ya little bastard! Ya bit mah talon off! If ya weren't a Tyto I'd 'ave just dropped ya!"

The other owls who were carrying owlets took notice to this and started to murmur "Moon blink him." "He's a fighter, that one" " The High Tyto should be very pleased with him."

The big owl chuckled and said, "I wish we could moon blink 'im. But Nyra 'ad already instructed every owl to leave the Tytos, especially Tyto Albas, alone." Then he said, "Though it would put the little bastard in 'is place."

Shizriu knew what moon blinking was. His father always told him to try and never fall asleep at night, and especially not during a full moon. Their hollow always had the light of full moons shining in the opening.

He had asked his father what moon blinking was like, to which his father replied "Like your soul had been ripped from your arms and you are left a shell of an owl. Or so I've been told. I have never personally known the feeling."

So he knew he had to avoid that. He had to get away. But he had just bitten off the owl's talon. It was obvious that he was not getting away... yet. But he didn't know what he could do. He couldn't fly yet. But that wouldn't stop him.

Soon night started to fall as the owls were nearing red flags. On rocks there were owls with metal helmets and Battle Claws perched up, watching the owls as they flew by.

The owls that were carrying all the kidnapped owlets dumped them off on a stone platform, but Shizriu wasn't so lucky. The owl that was carrying him kept going. He looked up and wondered if he was being hidden from this "Nyra" that the owl had spoken of.

They went to a large arena, and Shizriu was finally dropped. He noticed that the other owls were being herded into the same arena. The owl who dropped him then limped in front of Shizriu. "I'm keeping this a secret from the High Tyto. You will be looking up to the light of the full moon and sleeping."

Shizriu glared at him and said, "I refuse." The big owl gave him a quizzical look. "I wasn't askin' ya, young'un." Shizriu then let out a screech, his feathers puffed up. He jumped and swung his talons wildly, clawing at the big owl.

The huge owl's eyes widened as he tried to wheel back, but it was too late, Shizriu's sharp talons found their mark, ripping a huge gash in the owl's trachea. The big owl gasped and gagged, as blood gushed wildly out of the wound. And he fell with a loud thud.

A guard owl in battle attire flew and was about to collide with Shizriu, but a white owl stood in front of him. The guard stopped and stood at attention. Shizriu couldn't help but feel horrified. He had just killed another living soul and he was probably going to be punished.

The white owl turned gracefully, and focused her piercing blue eyes on a slightly shivering Shizriu. She chuckled and stated, "Oh, young Tyto. You have nothing to fear. You did me a great favor. The owl you had just killed disobeyed direct orders. He concealed you from me. Ironic that you killed him for doing so, the just punishment who goes against the Pure Ones' orders."

Shizriu was awestruck by Nyra's beauty. Her white feathers shining brightly in the moonlight. It was dazzling. Shizriu had to wonder if he was falling in love, or if her feathers were moon blinking him.

"I am Nyra, young Tyto, Ablah General of St. Aegelious, and mate to the Lord High Tyto. And I am sure my husband would be very pleased with how strong you are, how cunning you are in a fight." The white Tyto Alba told Shizriu.

Shizriu was surprised by the information he was told. He didn't understand what she meant by his cunning. He simply listened to his gizzard and fought for his life. "Follow me, young Tyto. I'm sure my husband would love to meet you." Nyra told him

Shizriu responded and followed her closely as she walked to an opening, where there weren't many owlets, and Nyra then took to the sky and carried Shizriu with her.

They arrived in a large cavern, where a large owl with a metal mask was perched high between two crimson flags. "What have you to say, Nyra?" The masked owl asked.

"My lord, I brought you an offering with beating heart. He had just killed a traitorous owl who had gone against order." Nyra paused then continued, "I request to keep this young owlet and teach him our ways myself… and be his… mother figure. So to speak."

The metal masked owl looked Shizriu over and commanded, "Step forward and speak your name." Shizriu took a step forward and looked up at the masked owl. "My name is Shizriu, sir." The masked owl then said, "Weakness is for the lower species. Not for us. Do you know why, Shizriu?"

Shizriu racked his brain. He had to come up with a pleasing answer; he feared this metal masked owl. There was something about the air around him that made Shizriu want to just run far away. But he wouldn't be able to with Nyra wanting to take him in.

He then remembered how the owl who kidnapped him talked about Tyto's being off limits. He raised his head high and stated, "Because we are Tytos." The metal masked owl seemed pleased. And spoke, "He has passed the test. I shall allow you to keep him, Nyra. Teach him well."

Nyra bowed her head in respect and herded Shizriu out of the cavern. She once again carried him to another large cavern. "This is usually mine, and the High Tyto's hollow. But you are under my care. So this will be your hollow too."Nyra told Shizriu.

He nodded and felt that he didn't need to feel afraid. And he didn't. He felt weirdly comfortable. He had even forgotten his home, which he was taken from just hours before. He felt accepted and… happy.

Shizriu decided that he wouldn't leave after all. But he then remembered that first impressions could be deceiving. So he decided that he would see how it would be tomorrow, before he decided if this place was bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizriu awoke the next evening with a jolt. He had a daymare. He remembered where he was and felt that his dream might as well have been true.

He dreamt that not only was his father killed, but his mother and older sister too. Both were out hunting while Shizriu and his father had father son time the night Shizriu was taken. He could only stand and watch in horror as he looked upon the face who killed them. It was… himself.

Shizriu had to wonder if he had lost a part of himself after killing that big owl who tried to have him moon blinked. He shook his head and wiped his eyes of tears. Nyra had woken from the noises he made as he cried.

Nyra escorted Shizriu outside, away from the sleeping High Tyto. "Don't let the High Tyto ever see you cry." Nyra scolded. Shizriu nodded and stifled his crying to slight hiccups. "I'm sorry ma'am. I just had a daymare." He said.

"Young Tyto, daymares are insignificant. Keep yourself strong and ignore them. They fade in time anyway." Nyra told him. Shizriu couldn't help but trust Nyra's words. He knew he needed to become strong, but not to please the High Tyto. But he wanted to please Nyra.

Nyra took to the sky and brought Shizriu with her. She placed him with more Tyto Alba owls and she stood in front of them all. "I want to see your strength, young Tytos. Take flight." Nyra commanded.

A smaller owlet standing next to Shizriu spoke up, "But we can't fly yet." And soon the others started to murmur agreements. Shizriu however kept quiet and was about to try and do what Nyra had instructed until she spoke out, "Tyto owls have no weakness. Don't put doubt into the heads of others, young Tyto."

Suddenly the owlet was carried off. "Maybe you will learn a lesson while being a picker" Nyra called to the owlet as he was carried to the pelletorium. Shizriu started to flap his wings, determined to show up the other owls who had complained that it was impossible for them to fly yet.

He was off the ground and saw the awestruck faces of the other owlets who then started to flap. Nyra had a pleased look on her face and instructed them to go higher. There was an owlet who was about to fly higher than Shizriu.

So, determined to not be out done in front of Nyra, Shizriu used every muscle in his wings. He went even higher than he had expected. He didn't stop; he kept rising up higher and higher. Nyra then called for them all to land and they all obeyed.

That was all for the short class that they had and Nyra instructed Shizriu to fly on his own by her side. He took to the air and flew next to the closest thing he had to a mother here at St. Aggies.

They arrived to a perch and she had him sit next to her and Shizriu noticed that it was the platform that he would have been dumped onto if he hadn't angered the owl he had killed.

Nyra gave a speech to the owlets, who were confused and scared. She called them orphans and that they would all serve their new family, The Pure Ones. Shizriu had to wonder if the Pure Ones had killed these owlets' families, since Nyra called them orphans.

Soon after he watched as the owlets were separated into two groups. Tytos and non-Tytos. Then the owlets were herded into two different paths and out of sight. Shizriu looked at Nyra who then started to speak.

"Shizriu, I think you are wondering why I chose to be your surrogate mother. It is, in truth, because the High Tyto cannot conceive. Never tell him I told you this. Also keep all conversations we have a secret unless I tell you otherwise."

Nyra paused and waited for Shizriu to agree before she continued, "You remind me of the High Tyto. And I hope that when you are old enough you shall take his place, as my mate, and as the leader of the Pure Ones."

Shizriu's eyes widened and he was surprised with what she had said. "Are you expecting me to be able to kill him?" Shizriu asked, slightly afraid of the answer. Nyra looked at him and stated, "If it comes to that, then yes."

He couldn't see why Nyra would want to kill her mate. It made almost no sense. Nyra saw his confusion and told him, "In time, everything will be clear." Shizriu nodded and then couldn't help but ask, "Don't you love your mate?"

Nyra smiled and said, "Yes, but that isn't important right now." Shizriu was now more confused than ever. "No more questions, young one. Come, let us retire. It is almost first light." Shizriu nodded and followed Nyra.

Deep inside Shizriu loved the feeling of flight. He felt a feeling of excitement as he felt the wind pass over his feathers. Soon they were both at the sleeping hollow and Nyra made sure Shizriu was comfortable, before joining the High Tyto.

That afternoon, Shizriu had the same daymare. Though this time he, oddly enough, enjoyed it. He was glad he had broken the ties he had with the weak. Pure Ones were his family.

He woke up and scolded himself on the inside for ever relishing the fact of killing another owl, let alone his own family. But deep inside he couldn't help but want to carry out that type of violence.

Nyra awoke a few minutes after Shizriu and urged him to go and wait for today's activities. He was careful not to awaken the High Tyto as he exited the hollow.

He did as Nyra instructed and waited by his fellow Tytos, who looked… different today. Or had they always looked this way? He wondered if they had been moon blinked. Their eyes were not grey, like the moon, but more of a red tint.

Shizriu pushed the thought from his head as Nyra came to them today, this time however she brought a cage. In it, there was a blue bird. "Now, I want to see how much you have improved." Nyra said as she opened the cage.

Shizriu couldn't help but wonder how much a day made a difference. For just yesterday, the owlets had learned to fly. Nyra let the blue bird go and Shizriu was one of the only ones who picked up on what Nyra wanted.

He took off as fast as he could and he had woken the two owlets that were on either side of him, for he heard their wings behind him. He was the closest to the blue bird, so he was going to be the main target.

The blue bird was fast, but Shizriu was catching up. Suddenly he was pulled backwards and he plummeted to the ground in a series of summersaults, until a guard flew and knocked him right side up. He found that he was still flying and he took off again toward the blue bird.

Shizriu lost ground but he was quickly catching up, he rammed an owlet out of his way as he made his way toward the target. He was not going to lose. He was not going to be made a fool in front of Nyra.

Soon he was close to the lead owlet who had trouble catching the blue bird as it zipped back and forth, avoiding his talons. Shizriu turned and thrusted his talons at the owlet and he successfully pushed him out of the sky.

He then turned his attention to the blue bird. He was as close as he could be, he then reached out and as he was about to grab the blue bird, he was pushed out of the way by another owlet, who caught the blue bird.

Shizriu landed, feeling shame. He looked up at Nyra and he stood up straight. Nyra then told him, "Do not feel shame. You have power, but focus is something you should work on. You can't just keep your focus on your target in the middle of a battle."

Shizriu bowed his head, he understood her. Nyra looked at him and asked, "Is there anything else troubling you?" Shizriu looked at her and said, "My old family haunts my dreams. Though I kill them in my dreams they do not go away. They seem to just come back the next morning as I sleep, to be killed again."

Nyra looked at him and by the look of her face she was pondering something. She then asked, "You understand you can never tell the High Tyto of what we speak of, right?" Shizriu nodded and Nyra continued. "Well, you cant tell him of any missions I give you either."

Shizriu nodded again, wondering what she had in mind, and why she was already talking about "Missions". Nyra, as if she had read his mind, said, "If you can remember where you had once lived, and if you can cope with your self, then go to the armory and take some battle claws and a helmet, and kill your old family."

Shizriu almost cried out, "No! I couldn't!" But something inside of him stopped him and instead he said, "I will." And he went off to the armory. He had to ask a guard where it was though. He grabbed the battle attire and took off to the forest of Tyto.

As he got there, the sun was starting to rise. He knew that his mother and sister would be there. As went along the forest he finally found the tree he had once called home.

Shizriu entered the hollow and took notice to an owl he had never seen before. His mother had already found a new mate, though this one was a regular white faced Tyto Alba.

His mother took notice to him and almost screamed until she noticed that it was her son. She was about to embrace him until he grabbed her throat with his talons, minding the fact he had battle claws on.

"How could you find a mate so easily after father died?" He had almost screamed at her. She shook and choked out, "Your father was only my mate because we had you. If you hadn't noticed, your sister isn't exactly the same color as you."

Shizriu was very frustrated and he threw her to the side, he decided that he would kill this other owl first. He faced the male Tyto who puffed up his feathers. Shizriu didn't care; he stood his ground as his opponent attacked.

The attack was almost pathetic. Shizriu stepped to the side and kicked his opponent, who crashed into the wall of the hollow. Shizriu was upon him in a flash. He ripped the owl's throat out; it was an easy task with the Battle Claws.

Shizriu watched as the owl convulsed and gasped on the floor. He then turned his attention to his mother. He felt hatred toward her for betraying his father. His dreams made sense now. He was supposed to carry out this task.

He was upon his own mother in a matter of seconds, he grabbed her throat again and threw her against the wall of the hollow, grabbed her again and pulled her wings out of their sockets. He then carried her out of the hollow and dropped her.

He flew back in and found his sister, who backed into a corner, puffing up her feathers. She was afraid. She was weak, and the Pure Ones did not tolerate weakness.

Soon, Shizriu took flight to return to St. Aggies. He felt inner peace with himself. He knew his days as an innocent Tyto Alba was over. He was going to grow to be what Nyra wanted him to be. He would allow her to mold and manipulate him as she wanted.

For today, he was a completely different owl. He was a Pure One.


	3. Chapter 3

Shizriu spotted the Crimson Flags as he flew in the barren canyons called The Beaks. He knew he was finally back. He was joined by Nyra who told him to follow her.

Nyra took Shizriu to a small lake and she told him to wash up. He removed the helmet and the battle claws and he stood at the edge of the lake, and was startled by what he saw in the lake's reflection.

He saw an owl that looked like his father, but covered in blood. He realized that it was him. He never had seen what he looked like before. Shizriu then entered the water and started to wash the blood off of his feathers.

"When you are done, be sure to return the battle attire when you are done. You are not yet a soldier so you can't keep any of it. It's actually a wonder you used the battle attire since you are still under grown." Nyra said as she left.

Shizriu nodded and finished up. He then took the battle attire to the armory at St. Aggies. He then returned to the hollow to sleep, but Nyra insistently started to preen his feathers. He found it hard to sleep.

Soon, however, Nyra had left him alone and he fell asleep.

The next day he was awoken by the High Tyto. Today he was to spar with the other young Tyto owls. They were watched over by the High Tyto.

Soon this became the daily routine. Owl against owl. Fighting to keep honor and to show their worth to the High Tyto

Shizriu however was not interested in impressing the old owl. He wanted to impress Nyra. And his determination didn't fail him. They would fight until one drew blood. Shizriu had almost always drew first blood. And the sparing was a daily routine

Shizriu grew tired of listening to the old owl talk on and on about revenge. It was one of the only things he would talk about. He would also talk about the guardians, especially a "Lyze of Kiel". Shizriu disliked that he had to listen to the same story over and over every day

Soon days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. And months to years. And Shizriu was a fully grown Black Tyto Alba. He stood before the High Tyto tall and proud. Today he was no longer considered an owlet.

The High Tyto spoke up, "Shizriu, today you are about to be accepted into the ranks of the soldiers of the Pure Ones. You have just one test to pass. Fighting another owl to the death." Shizriu bowed his head and faced his opponent.

His opponent was a non Tyto owl, fairly large and seemed like a seasoned fighter. He had to wonder what the Pure Ones usually had this owl doing. Shizriu had nothing to fight with while his opponent was wearing battle claws.

Shizriu knew that this tradition was to test the skill of a Pure One and his ability to kill. But he had to wonder if Nyra had ever told the High Tyto about his first day here and the owl he had killed.

Then again he couldn't let Nyra baby him anymore. She usually made sure his time at St. Aggies had been way better than the other Tytos. She was making sure he would grow strong. But now he was an adult. Now was not the time to want to be babied.

Shizriu stood his ground and waited for his opponent to make a move. He judged that his opponent would slowly recover each time he struck, so Shizriu would have many windows of opportunities to attack.

The gargantuan owl rushed forward and Shizriu side stepped. His opponent took three heartbeats before he turned around. Shizriu had judged his opponent right. He was as slow as he was big.

Suddenly he was slammed against the floor. He looked up dazed and reconsidered his previous thoughts. And the owl then spoke, "I'm gonna get revenge for my brother." Shizriu looked at him, feeling very confused until he looked the big owl over again.

He remembered the owl he had killed his first day at St. Aggies and realized that he should have put two and two together when was assigned to fight this large owl. The old owl had been informed of his past after all.

Shizriu got up from the ground and said, "Your brother was weak. He was killed by an owlet so easily. He did not belong with the Pure Ones. Besides, he had went against orders by trying to conceal me when I arrived here."

This only angered the big owl who pushed the recovering Shizriu back to the ground and the giant owl stood on his chest. "Well, I ain't weak. I was promised that I would be a soldier if I killed you, am I correct High Tyto, sir?"

The High Tyto then said, "Only if you can manage to kill Shizriu. And I wouldn't dawdle." The owl looked very confused, Shizriu took this opportunity to roll, which set the owl off balance and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Shizriu stood and took a minute to catch his breath. The owl got up from the ground almost effortlessly. Shizriu had to give the big owl credit, he was very determined.

He stood his ground again, he needed to find another weakness since the big owl was obviously not as slow as Shizriu had originally thought.

The big owl then said, "You Tytos are all the same. You in particular my lucky little friend. You only killed my brother out of luck. He was stupid. And you got away from me out of luck too. But I don't make the same mistake twice."

He hurled himself at Shizriu who took to the sky, and landed right behind his enemy. He found that his opponent was arrogant so Shizriu then said, "I know you are strong, but you are ugly as you are big. And boy are you big."

This set the owl off as he turned to attack Shizriu again. This time Shizriu held his ground and as his opponent got close enough he jumped and grabbed his opponent's head, snapping his neck. The big owl collapsed with a thud.

Shizriu then turned to the High Tyto and he bowed his head in respect. The High Tyto then said, "Welcome to the ranks Shizriu. You are now a Pure One soldier. And I shall give you another honor."

This confused Shizriu and he looked up at the High Tyto, who continued on, "You are aware that you are now to large to stay in the hollow that you usually share with me and Nyra. But I will permit you to stay in the hollow next to ours, my son."

This was the first time the High Tyto had called him "son". He usually just ignored Shizriu and let Nyra take care of him. Shizriu felt that the High Tyto had now accepted him as something of worth. But he didn't care.

As far as Shizriu was concerned, his loyalty was to Nyra. But he relished in the moment of being praised by the High Tyto in front of the other soldiers.

"You will not only be a soldier, but you will also be one of my Royal soldiers. Your duties will be the hardest of all missions and you will be expected to protect Nyra and myself with your very life." The High Tyto told him.

Shizriu bowed his head and left to be fitted with his own battle attire, which was far different than any other he had ever seen. The unique design was nothing like what even the Royal soldiers wore.

Nyra came into the forge and asked Shizriu, "Are you surprised?" Shizriu nodded his head and Nyra continued, "Well since I decided you shouldn't have your beautiful black and grey feathers stained white and red I should at least have battle attire that show your rank.

Shizriu always thought that one day he was going to be stained with the signature red and white, but this actually made him glad. He really didn't want to. The colors signified one's rank based on how the feathers were stained.

Soon first light was starting to approach, and Shizriu retired to his new hollow. He took a deep breath and knew that he had accomplished a lot today.


	4. Chapter 4

Shizriu awoke the next evening with a bit of a jolt. He realized that he had woken up later than usual. And as if she had sensed that Shizriu had woken up, Nyra entered his hollow.

Shizriu jumped up to pay his respects to Nyra, who assured him that it wasn't necessary. Shizriu looked at Nyra inquiringly, and she smiled slightly.

"You will have your first assignment as a true Pure One." She told him slightly cooing. Shizriu bowed his head. He knew whatever Nyra had in mind had to be a challenge.

"Yes my queen? What is this assignment?" Shizriu asked as he started to put on his finely crafted battle attire. Nyra chuckled and said, "Well as of right now I want you to accompany me to greet the new owlets. Afterwards I shall tell you you're assignment."

With that she took to the sky. Shizriu got his helmet on and followed. As they were getting closer Shizriu could hear that this batch of owlets were a lot more rowdy than all the others that he had seen.

As soon as Nyra touched down the owlets fell silent quickly. Shizriu landed on the platform next to the boreal owl named Grimble.

He was joined by a Pure One guard. Nyra started her usual speech, but was interrupted by an elf owl, who yelled out, "The Pure Ones are not our family. Let us go!" and what had made matters worse a barn owl piped up in agreement, "She's right! Let us go!" Nyra tried to reason with the young Tyto Alba, but to no avail.

Shizriu started to swell to twice his size, something that owls did when they were getting angry. The guard that accompanied him took notice and said, "Calm yourself, sir. Queen Nyra will take care of the situation."

Which she did, but as the young barn owl was being herded toward the platform that the Pure Ones used to moonblink owls, he asked about the fate of his brother, who denied to follow him.

After the owlets were separated by Tyto and non Tyto Shizriu and Nyra returned to Shizriu's hollow. There she started to preen him, and as she did he asked about the mission that she had in mind.

"Ah, that's right. I had almost forgotten to tell you the assignment that I had in store for you." Nyra said.

She smiled a bit deviously before continuing, "It will boost your chances to stay in favor of the High Tyto." Shizriu snorted softly, but Nyra ignored it and continued, "I want you to find the leader of a group of owls that are part of a resistance that reside in The Beaks."

Shizriu nodded, "What do you want me to do with him, my queen?" Shizriu said, now bowing. Nyra smirked and said, "Bring him back alive so that we can discover their secrets." Shizriu nodded again and took off.

The Beaks isn't too terribly vast and isn't exactly a place that provided many places to hide. The Pure Ones had taken the best canyon to hide in The Beaks.

So Shizriu doubted that he would have much problem. Suddenly he was surrounded by owls who forced him to land. As he did he realized that he was basically trapped.

A Great Grey Owl, which incidentally was the biggest out of the bunch that now surrounded him, spoke up. "I am Terrik. Leader of the resistance against the Pure Ones, and their evil ways."

The owl stated. "You made a grave mistake coming here on your own, though you seem a bit different than the other Pure Ones that we've taken down."

Shizriu smirked and regarded the big owl, "Well, Terrik. I am Shizriu, preferred by Nyra and the High Tyto. And with their favor I was able to simply get away with not staining my feathers."

This caused Terrik to scoff and smile. "Well, well. It seems that killing you would cause a big blow to your 'High Tyto'. Kill him boys." The other four owls that accompanied Terrik started to move toward Shizriu.

He turned to the closest one and, with a single swipe of his battle claws, cut the owl's jugular. This caused two of the remaining owls to back up in fear, but one decided to try his luck as he lunged forward.

Shizriu took quick notice and dodged, grabbing the owl by the back of the neck. He added his own momentum with the owl's and bashed the foolish owl's head into the ground.

The other two decided to fly away, leaving Terrik alone. Terrik wasn't fazed by Shizriu's display. Shizriu stared Terrik down, waiting for him to make the first move.

Terrik obliged and rushed forward, screaming, "For the resistance!" Shizriu simply dodged to one side and used his talons to trip Terrik.

He then walked over to the fallen owl and stamped his talon down on one of Terrik's wings, breaking it. Terrik let out a terrible screech of pain.

Shizriu then started to take to the sky and he sunk his battle claws into Terrik's back, just far enough to be able to pick up the immense owl, who let out more screeches of pain.

The journey back to St. Aggies seemed longer than when he had flown out into The Beaks. But as he returned he let out a sigh of relief since his talons were getting a bit tired.

He took Terrik to the High Tyto's quarters and dropped him in front of the High Tyto. Metal Beak took one look at Terrik and started to laugh, "So, you must be the leader of this resistance that had taken residence in The Beaks. Tell me… Where exactly is your base?"

Terrik glared at the High Tyto and stated, "I'm not going to talk." The High Tyto shot Shizriu a look and so Shizriu broke the owl's other wing. Terrik shook his head and kept his beak shut.

So the High Tyto then sighed saying, "Shizriu, I think we need to get a little more violent."

Shizriu nodded and grabbed ahold of one of Terrik's legs and tugged with enough force to rip it out of its socket and off of Terrik, who screamed with anguish.

Suddenly Terrik's eyes started to produce tears as he said, "Our base isn't too far from where your soldier dog found me. It's only a half mile east from there."

The High Tyto started to laugh again and turned around. Shizriu took this as a sign that he was finished with Terrik and so Shizriu decided to end Terrik's suffering.

The High Tyto turned back around and said, "I will assign you a small group of soldiers to take with you to that base and I want you to kill every owl you find there. Male, female and owlets. They are no use to us."

Shizriu bowed his head and waited for his promised team. He took the assembled soldiers with him back into The Beaks and it didn't take long for them to find the area that Terrik told them.

Their base was a series of hollows dug into the cliffs of the terrain. It took them little less than an hour, but they eliminated all of the owls that had resided there.

Shizriu led his party back to St. Aggies, and as they made their way there it was starting to become dawn. Shizriu reported his team's success to the High Tyto and then left to search for Nyra to report his success to her.

But when he found her she was in a bad mood. "Two owlets escaped because of the incompetence of some of the soldiers here, that and because of our foolish choice to trust Grimble in the first place." Nyra said, then she added in a much calmer voice,

"But he has been taken care of. And I should congratulate you on a job well done" She said this as she flipped off Shizriu's helmet and nuzzled him, much to his surprise.

She gave him a smile and then left saying that she was going off to present an owlet that was exemplary. Shizriu decided to put his helmet on and see this owlet for himself.

The owlet's name was Kludd and he passed the old owl's usual test. Shizriu smirked and admired Kludd's determination.

Soon Shizriu took his leave, he was exhausted and so he retired to his hollow to finally go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Shizriu awoke in his hollow. The sun was just rising yet again. It was a pain to be awake during the day time, especially when an owl's internal clock told them that it was the time to sleep. Plus the sunlight is always so bright to their ultra-sensitive eyes. Shizriu was putting his helmet on as Nyra entered his hollow.

"Are you ready for your guard shift, Shizriu? I know you hate it, but even so. We need every able bodied Pure One to take guard shifts every once in a while." She said as she proceeded to preen Shizriu who jerked his head, scoffing. "As if anyone would dare wander around here."

Shizriu spread his wings and took flight. It wasn't too far from the post that he usually had to take, the east side of the giant colony of St. Aggies. He landed on the perch beside another guard. "It's my turn for guard duty. Report back in and rest my brother." Shizriu told the owl, who bowed his head in gratitude.

And so Shizriu was left alone, standing still and vigilant. He moved his head in jerking movements. Even under the helmet, his facial disk which filtered sounds to his ears could pick up the heartbeat of mice. Not that there were many here in the canyons.

The day seemed to be dragging on slowly. Shizriu even saw a few crows. They already learned to not ever get close. Crows feared to be mobbed, which was strange since they were usually the ones doing the mobbing. Shizriu started to even preen himself. It was bothersome to just be sitting still. He heard wings beating, his head jolted in the direction that it was coming from.

It was Nyra once again, this time she was accompanied by a regular Pure One guard. Shizriu's interests were piqued. Something must be going on. And Shizriu's curious wonderings were found correct when Nyra started to speak.

"I need you to take on a job for me Shizriu." He tilted his head to the side in a curious manner. "What is it you require of me? Something come up with the Old Owl?" Nyra's blue eyes pierced through him. "I've told you multiple times, not to call him that. Although I have great plans for you, I'm still his mate."

Shizriu looked away. He won't take back what he said, but he muttered a small apology anyway. Nyra seemed pleased and continued, "We were sent word that there was a pair of eagles who have been stealing eggs and owlets from us. They must be stopped at all cost. Understand, Shizriu?"

He nodded. This would be an easy task. "One more thing, hurry back when you have finished with them. We are expecting company. Metal Beak's plan is going to be carried out today." Shizriu nodded again. _So the Old Owl finally is getting his "revenge" on the Guardians. Perhaps if I am lucky enough I can see this happen myself._ He thought to himself as he took off.

It didn't take Shizriu long to find signs that there were indeed eagles in the area. They were leaving white and brown feathers much too large for an owl. He followed them around. Trying to track where the eagles were taking refuge. It was tedious but his hard work paid off after an hour or so.

He came across a den that seemed to, at one time, house owls. It seemed to have been dug out to be a bit bigger. This would make sense since eagles were slightly larger than most owls. The entrance was littered with the same white and brown feathers he had been following.

Shizriu landed on the edge. He took care that his Battle Claws didn't make any noise as he landed. Shizriu silently crept through the winding den. He noticed that the two eagles were talking to one another.

"We've rescued a lot more than expected this month. But I'm afraid they may be catching on to us, my love." A male voice said. Then a female voice piped up. "I know, Darling. But I feel that we need to save even more!"

The male started to talk again, "If we attempt more, we could lose our lives." At this point, Shizriu decided to strike. He threw himself at the male first. He was the closest to Shizriu. His battle claws sunk into flesh and in a flash the male eagle was sprawled on the floor of the den, dead. Shizriu turned to the female one.

"Y-you…" She started. "Yes. I killed him. Shame really. Had you two minded your own business, this wouldn't have happened." Tears formed in the eagle's eyes. She was in too much emotional distress to do anything. This provided Shizriu with the perfect opportunity to just finish her off as well.

He finished up his business and took off. At this point, the sun was setting. Shizriu hoped that he hadn't missed out on any fun back at his home. But as he came closer, he noticed something strange. There were bodies all around. Those of Pure Ones and of bats, all dead. But no sign of any living Pure One. He was confused. Had he been late? Had the Old Owl's idiotic plan failed as he thought it might?

Shizriu entered the main cavern and found that Metal beak was dead. "Serves you right." Shizriu mumbled. He flipped off the big metal helmet off of the old owl. He flew off, he wasn't sure what to do. So instead he hung the helmet in front of the cavern. He hoped that this would serve as a sign that he was there, and that the Pure Ones may return.

After he hung the Helmet, it seemed that the message had reached the right audience. He saw Nyra leading a straggling band of Pure One soldiers. She landed and seemed to fall onto Shizriu. She was obviously exhausted and was fighting depression. "Metal Beak… He… H…" Shizriu silenced her. "We were plotting his demise ourselves. Did it matter that the Guardians did the dirty work?"

Nyra seemed to perk back up. She nodded. Shizriu asked, "So what's next, my queen?" She looked at the band of Pure ones. There seemed to only be forty or fifty of them out of the close to one hundred of them before he had left. She looked back at Shizriu. "I suppose we rest for now. And tomorrow, we shall introduce them to our new leader… You."


End file.
